


Ninja, Minions and Jealousy

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do villains always have minions?” He asks as he falls in to step with his pretty bird. </p><p>Tim laughs, breathlessly and amused. "You’re just jealous that you don’t get to have minions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja, Minions and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoCat/gifts).



\---

Jason grits his teeth when pain shoots up his side as he lands on another rooftop. The muscles in his legs are screaming at him and his arms ache from the pull of the grapple he had been using, but Red Robin was still ahead of him. 

He could hear the rhythmic pounding of his feet on the concrete of the rooftop and the harsh sound of his heart beat in his ears. He was closing the gap between himself and Red Robin. 

Normally this wouldn't be a problem. It would be good, great even. But not now. Now it means that as he gets closer to Red Robin the ninja chasing the two of them gets closer as well. 

“Why do villains always have minions?” He asks as he falls in to step with his pretty bird. 

Tim laughs, breathlessly and amused. "You’re just jealous that you don’t get to have minions.” 

Jason grins eyes on the ground as they run, "Maybe I need minions. Do you think Ra's would mind if we kidnaped a few of his?"

They jump together, quickly putting distance between themselves and the ninja. 

"Oh. So there's a 'we' in this is there?" Tim smiles amused as he steals a look at Jason out of the corner of his eye.

Jason scoffs, launching himself off the side of the roof, grapple already in his hand and an arm looked around Tim's waist as he pulls the smaller body in to his own. 

"Of course. Can't have you breaking a nail or something, princess." He grins as Tim wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing closer in return. Laughter makes his shoulders shake and the sound rings through the street they swing over. 

They still had to lose the ninja, and get back to their apartment but moments just like that are just for the two of them to enjoy. 

\---


End file.
